My Brother's Best Friend
by Stelena And Delena
Summary: After returning from England, Elena is finally home for the summer. But she didn't expect to end up in bed with Stefan Salvadore, her brother's friend, giving him the one precious thing she can never get back. . . Her virginity. And months later a positive pregnancy test hits her harder than ever, but are they truly ready to become parents?
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the windows wide and long, that's when I realize how happy I am. Being seventeen is the most amazing feeling in the world! I'm young and I have the whole world before my eyes, and I have my whole life ahead. I start to do stupid things and take stupid decisions, and I get to live my life with absolutely no regrets whatsoever. Everything to me is going to be perfect and right now is the best feeling I've ever gotten before.

I eagerly turn to face my aunt, as she smiled softly, holding his arms out wide. "Now, Elena," she quietly whispers to me. "You come back now, you hear me?"

"Yes Aunt Jenna, I hear you." I fall into her tight and warm embrace as she rubs my back and traces circular patterns against my skin since I'm wearing a top haulter. "I'll be back."

"Do not be stupid, young lena. Remember that every choice has a result," it quickly runs out in his strict maternal tone.

"Do not worry, aunt. I'm smart. I know what I'm doing," I carefully secure it.

She pats the corners of his eyes with a crumpled tissue and releases a long, oppressed breathing before she nods in agreement. "You're right. I trust you with everything within me, honey. I just know I'll miss you every day. His uncle Derek too."

"Tell him the football games on TV can wait until after I get home after the end of summer," I gently State, smiling and happy as she laughed softly.

"I'll make sure to tell him. Now please tell your mother I say Hello, and give you a big hug and a kiss for me," she says with a sad smile, but still happy ear spread the ear. "Oh! And his father as well. You can not forget about Mike."

"Okay," I say, holding her one more time before people start boarding the plane. "I will miss you. I'll be back in late summer. Do not worry. It will not cry anymore!"

"Okay, okay!" She gives up, letting out a few small laughs as she walks away, holding firmly on my shoulders the length of the distance of arms. "Call me when you land, so I know you arrived safely."

I nod with a slight smile and pick up my bag before peck a small kiss on his cheek. "Got it."

"I love Elena!" My aunt runs away in panic behind me as I look over my shoulder and say goodbye before handing my ticket for you and quickly make my way down to the position for the United States by plane.

During takeoff Eye happily out of the small window, saying my silent farewell to the UK, but knowing that I'll be back in just a few months to complete my first year in school before I went to college in two years after graduate . I take my book from my bag carryon, and let out a long sigh as I open the page where my index finger rests. By the time I finally get to the US, that's when I really can not wait to see my famí up all the way to a different country to live with my aunt was really a big change for me, especially because it is so away, so start getting back home for the whole summer with my family is full heaven for me.

Once you land in California and I'm looking around at all the people around me, it is when I suddenly heard a very famililar voice shouting my name.

"Elena! Elana !, This way, baby!"

I quickly turn around to find my beautiful mother, standing far as we lock eyes and she smiles broadly. "Mama!" I sigh, as if they are at each other and I collapse into his arms.

"Oh, baby! I've missed you so much!" My mother cries in my ear as I firmly hold her back, feeling the fingers intertwined in my blonde (just below my shoulder length) hair.

"I miss you too, Mom," I happily let out, and finally I'm home.

Since pull into the long driveway C-shaped, is when I heard hit me and he hit me very difí always been a daddy's girl and I have not seen my parents for a total of six months. My mother is my suitcase from the trunk and tells me to just take my time making my way into the house, so I eagerly look up at the beautiful home in front of me, loving as he is still mine.

I gingerly make my way up to the front steps and I slowly turn the door handle, as I step inside and breathe the fresh aroma of febreeze, my mother always kept the house smelling. I can not help but find myself smiling in full compasion really wondering why I still left here to begin with, so I walk slowly more inside. I scan my finger against the light blue colored wall, looking at the pictures scattered everywhere, and most of them are me. There is a Jeremy and I holding hands standing on a bridge overlooking a lake as I let out a small silent laugh. He's my older brother, eighteen years old, and he will be a senior after this summer ends.

And so I stop in silent running is when I see my father's image and I, smiling and laughing with each God, I miss him very much.

"Is that you, princess?" The deep voice coming from the other room I quickly turn my head and see my father walk through the door.

A huge grin spreads across my face as I quietly laugh. "Dad!" I run into his arms as he holds me tight against the firm chest, shaking us both back and lift my feet off the ground for a few seconds. "I missed you so much."

It sets me back down on my feet and shakes his head. "You look ten years older, Belle! My lord, you've grown over the past few months," he says with a laugh.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I happily smiling, looking around the room as we walk into the large open kitchen perfect. "Does not mean I still am not your girl, though."

"You will always be my girl," he tells me, laughing at his own cornyness, but I do not care.

"Where is Jeremy?" I question, as he nods toward the door leading out of the pool and shed, and beautiful and colorful flowers and shrubs. "I'm going to go say hey."

I make my way out in the yard, closing the door behind me as the warm sun shining down against my pale face. The poolwater is amazing, clean and pure, the smell of chlorine filled the air, as I deeply breathe it. Being in California is such a change and I'm ready to have the best summer of my life, where I can just take a break and relax before flying back to England in September before the junior year.

I hear music playing from somewhere weak as I walk slowly towards the trees in the distance, seeing my brother must be in the shed, which is a bit farther into the forest. As soon as I get to the door is open when it unexpectedly quickly, making me jump back as a tall black boy dressed out, a cloud of smoke tickly spreading into the air around you.

He stares at me before closing the door, and rest your back against him. Before I could say a word, it is when he beats me to it. "Who are you?" He demands, his stern, strong voice as I raise my eyebrows.

"No, who are you?" I run out, looking at him as he frowns and shakes his head.

"Nobody is allowed in the cave. There are no strangers," he practically scolds me when I get back in full escalation.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" I order for him to answer me when your eyes surrounded by black eyeliner expands instantly. "I'm not a stranger. I am Elena."

It takes a few seconds before he scowls and shrugs. "Strange, as I was saying-"

"This is my home, you idiot!" Exclaim, pushing his shoulder as he stumbles to the ground lawn landing on its end, before opening the wrong door because it is jamned. And the moment I step in is when the music fills my ears and smoke makes me cough. Definitely cigarettes, thank God nothing more. "Jeremy, shit."

"Fuck! Belle!" I hear your voice shout, the music being turned down as I look in front of me as he involves me in a hug, lifting me off my feet, getting a laugh out of me.

"Oh, you lost your little sister?" I sarcastically uttered as he puts me back to my feet and smiled before rolling his eyes. "Do not worry bro, I kind of missed you too."

He laughs, "Kind of? That's all, Bell ...?"

"I'm playing around, Jare," I gently smile as he shakes my cheek as I crushed his hand and he laughs. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I came back. So I'll just be at home."

"Well," it fits aloud, looking back at one of his friends who sits in a chair, playing cards on the table in front of him. "What are you waiting for? Do not be an ass. Say hi to my fucking sister, Bonnie."

"Yo, my bad!" He easily answered, smiling at me. "Hey. I'm Bonnie. What's your name?"

Wow. That sad. . . I was invisible to friends or even my brother knew me. "Elena," I gently sigh, rolling his eyes as he reaches out. "Whatever. I'll be there, Jare."

"Ass!" He yells at his friend, as I turn around and head back to the door. "Sorry, sis. We're going out tomorrow."

I turn my neck to look at him, my eyebrow lifting. "Tomorrow?" I echo his words as he quickly nods. "Well how noble of you."

"I have a friend stay here tonight. You have my word, I will relax with you tomorrow."

"I'd rather go to the library," I gently joke, he narrowed his eyes as I forward and through the door, suddenly, direct knocking something, almost falling off my feet! Fortunately, something grabs me and keeps me balanced. "Shit," I sigh, smiling before realizing that I do not bump into something ... I ran straight into someone.

Looking into blue eyes beautiful and charming baby, I realize that a boy caughten me, and my body is holding firmly against yours to keep me upright. Quickly shook the thoughts of how beautiful and amazing this kid is, I step back a bit and swallow the huge lump that I now have in the back of my throat.

"What's up?" he carefully released, as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and I shrink slightly in responce, unable to speak. "Wait ..." His voice is deep and huskey how I feel someone wrap your arm around my shoulder.

"Stefan, man. Say Hello to my little sister," Jeremy blurts out, smiling when I look into your eyes. "She's back home for the summer before she goes back to England."

"You're lena?" He speaks up, looking me up and down, his eyes fill with something I never saw in the eyes of a guy before.

"Yes ... Hello. It's me," I quickly let go before peck on the cheek of my brother and flicking by Stefan, the boy I had the biggest drop in time from the start of high school. He was always very busy and popular even notice me ... or even take a good look at me. But a couple of quick glances here and there, but never what he's done just seconds ago.

Now is the moment when I know I have to stay as far away from him as possible.

For the rest of the day, Jeremy is nowhere to be found, definitely out with friends doing God knows ão, I just hang out with my mom and she helps me unpack I heard in my old room, they have not changed anything. There is still pink walls light next to my bedside and white zebra printed covers, and I'm glad to say how much I missed it.

It's about ten at night when I'm brushing my hair in my vanity, looking at my reflection in the mirror, when suddenly hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs, along with the voice of my brother. He obviously had just arrived at home and I was glad to know he was okay. Jeremy has always been a kind of wild, doing normal teenage stupid things tend to do, get in trouble from time to time. So knowing that it is safe home will make me sleep better tonight.

A few minutes later, when I'm lying in bed about to fall asleep, it is when I hear a sudden burst of loud music from the hallway. Oh, you have to be kidding me. . . My parents are out on a date and they will not be home, probably for another few hours, so it's not like there was any house rules at this time. That only means one thing. It will not be easy to fall asleep tonight, and that's something I'm definitely not used to anything.

Walking out of my room in complete and total aggravation after nearly a full forty-five minutes or more ... even I Stomp my feet against the cold wooden floor in an effort to show my sudden burst of anger. Live with my aunt in England was much easier because I could actually get some sleep at night, given by my brother the hall is complete bullsh * t! Music is definitely not supposed to be played this loud at night, when there is someone trying fall asleep, and this is the moment I am really grateful to my parents let me leave the country even start. Being out of this house is oparaíso.

I strongly release a long, deep breath once I get the door of his room, lifting my hand curled into a tight fist, ready to start hitting against him as loud as I can ... until something more like someone, unexpectedly stops me.

"I would not if I were you." I turn around in the dark and finally realize who is standing just a few feet away from me.

Stefan. I sigh dramatically and carefully shake my head. "And why not?" I instantly fit.

"Jeremy is past now."

"And what are you doing just relax here in the hall?" I demand an answer, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at it through my eyes tight.

"I had to pee," he says carefully, raising his eyebrows and shrugged. "What are you doing here? Why are you the second break your door?"

"Because I've been trying to go to sleep for the last time and it almost punk, rock and roll, or whatever the hell kind of music is it is just keeping me awake!"

Stefan caution continues to look deep into my eyes as I struggle to catch my breath.

"What?" I gently let go, my confused tone. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He slowly and quietly steps forward on one foot closer to me, as I feel myself blushing from the passion that has filled her beautiful blue eyes. "Lena," murmurs softly softly, slightly tilting her head to the side as his eyes roam up and down my whole body. Now is the time where I look down and realize I'm wearing a white tank top with no bra lost, and my black bootyshorts. Oh shit ... "You're so different now."

"How different?" I question him in curiosity, bull engulfing voice.

He steps closer to me as his gaze travels back up my body and his eyes lock with mine, and then he shares his lips before tracing his tongue over them. Oh my god, he's turning me on more than any other boy has before. . .

"Different, as in ... older," he murmurs, his jaw tightening as he moves another foot closer before stopping in front of me. "More mature ... beautiful ... You're like an angel."

"Um," I say, my voice hoarse as I eagerly clear my throat, stepping back a few inches, althought not make a difference, because it only goes closer. "Well, yes. I'm not sixteen anymore. I turned seventeen a few months ago. What are you, eighteen?"

"Yes," he loose his deep and seductive tone.

"Oh, well, that's nice," I casually run out of my mouth before he crooked smiles and looks at me silently as I feel butterflies suddenly fill my stomach. "I should probably go."

I quickly try to walk it to the left to instantly hit your hand against the wall, making me gasp for air, totally did not expect this. His arm is preventing me from moving more. It's almost as if I am unable to make any other moves not only because it is blocking the way, but also because I literally can not move my legs. I am completely still.

"Lena ... Can I ask you something?" He barely lets out, as I meet eyes and nod cautiously with his head, not saying a word. "When you were a freshman, you have a crush on me?"

Your question stuns and try to calm down my breathing. "Um ..."

But before I can answer him or say anything is when it moves quickly toward me, so that my back pressing hardly against the wall and his other hand is placed next to the other side of my head, so I am now totally blocked from moving away.

"Because, I always had my eye on you."

The way he tells it to me, honestly makes me melt, and my heart accelerates rapidly in my chest, making it difficult to breathe. Because I have always had a crush on him, but I've always been invisible to everyone. My brother and he are popular and friends with practically the whole school, as I walked never even noticed, just in the background ... I was just a nobody. I only had two friends in my degree so moving to England to tenth grade was even hard for me in the least bit.

And for Stefan say something to me. . . He just leaves me breathless.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I carefully whisper, trying to keep me relaxed, but suddenly the front of his body presses against mine, as I immediately gasp for my breath.

"You are not a joke at all," he murmurs softly to me, as I keep my eyes glued to the chest, in the words of his shirt, trying to act like this is not really happening, until the silence drives me crazy and I do not take it anymore. I slowly look up, looking only with my eyes and not his head, while his face remains blank and sexy as ever.

My heart pounds and pounds against my chest the moment his fingers touch my chin and lift up my head, as his eyes drop down to look at my lips. I try to stay calm with everything in me, but this is too little for me to discover. Everything about this kid is driving me insaine. His tousled dark hair, slightly covering her eyes, tanned skin, his beautiful and perfect facial features so beautiful that it looks as if it came out of some kind of magazine for male models.

My face flushes with heat and warmth, and I can say that I am blushing so it's surprising that it is very dark in this corridor. . . Until suddenly I pull me back to reality and realize that he is slowly leaning towards my lips as I turn my head, causing him to lose. But that does not make me any good, because now his warm lips are pressing against my neck, making my skin tingle and burn the incredible sensation because no one has ever kissed me here before. And then he kisses up and down my throat, dropping your arms down so that your hands are now firmly resting on my hips, pulling my body against his.

"Stefan, wait. You're the best friend of my brother," I go running in extreme panic, waiting for him to look into my eyes once again, but I am doomed because I feel his tongue trace against skin my neck, all the way to my collarbone, as I suddenly launch a loud moan and I slapped my hand over my mouth.

His hand moves from my waist to my stomach, until I feel your fingers press against my stomach on my bare skin, that is, your hand is under my race. I rest my hands against the wall behind me and I try to think of a way to get me out of it, but his hand travels up under his shirt, reaching suddenly my chest. His hand cups of me and he shakes a little as another small moan left my mouth, his lips still against my neck as he now begins to suck, sending shivers throughout my body.

His fingers rub against my nipple as they immediately stiffen the way he's touching me and shocks me to believe that he is giving me pleasure from just them working by hand. I shake the thoughts out of my head and close my eyes, but then I no longer feel his mouth on my neck more. So I cautiously opened them, seeing your face is just inches away from mine, her full lips and lusious separated, as I look at them in shock. He pulls his hand out from under my shirt and I wavered slightly when he rests it gently against my cheek.

"I'm going to rock your world tonight, Elena" His voice comes out sounding huskey and deep, full of sexyness, as I feel my eyes widen with lust. And Stefan leans down, his mouth suddenly next to my ear, the warmth of his breath making my mouth water. "Are you ready?"

And before I can even answer, its to die lips are gently pressed against mine as my knees go weak and I fall in his firm chest and arms musculosos.Nós make our way to my room and even my bed and I having sex for the first time in my life. Although it was painful at first, he made me feel comfortable, even if he asked me if I was a virign and I lied.

Before I know it, I'm lying ontop of it as both gasping for breath, but that does not seem to help because of how fast our hearts are racing. The feeling of exhaustion overwhelms my body, my eyelids becoming heavy as Stefan wraps her arms around me and hold me closer to him. His fingers trace patterns on my skin on my back and my hand rests gently on his muscular chest, firm. We are still bare, but we are moving, and we are silent ...

Because there is nothing more to say. Was he right. . . Stefan Knight rocked my world. And there's no doubt about it. The next morning I woke up with a bright light shining through my eyelids, and I slowly opened them to hear the birds chirping happily outside my window. I roll onto my back and try to get back to sleep until I shot my eyes open again and I sit immediately. I look at both sides of me and realize that I'm alone ... And the second I look down is when I see my naked chest as I quickly pull the sheets up to cover me even if no one else can even see me . And when I look under the covers and see small red stains from my sheets, that's when I really remember what I did last night.

No, this can not be true. But it is ... I gave my virginity to the best friend of my brother. And almost jump out of bed when I suddenly heard a quiet knock on my door


	2. Chapter 2

Staring warily at my door, complete silence and playing still filling my ears, it is when I try to pretend I'm asleep. So you chose not to answer, simply because it will be much easier than having to face Stefan, the best friend of my brother. After what happened last night, I do not think I'll ever be able to even look at him again. But it seemed that he really liked me, with every kiss we share. There was so much feeling and passion, which sends millions of questions in my head, though I try as hard as I can to try and shake them all out.

With another soft knock on my door, I am when I'm ready to face or less.

"Honey, breakfast will be ready in about five minutes!" Sweet my mother's voice echoes through the crack under the door as I exhale a deep breath and smile to myself.

"Okay, Mom. I'll be down soon," I call her, hear her going away as I quickly get out of bed. Looking at my naked body is when the memories of last night back, running through my mind like a train ride to NASCAR speeds.

Stefan brush the hair from my face gently, away from my eyes, looking passionately at my before gently pressing his lips to your head back slightly and covering my face with his hand, it is when he pushes and take my virginity .

In pain, I almost did not bite her lip, almost to the point of drawing blood. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in the hope that God will not hurt so bad for much longer, and I can not help but tense under his strong muscular body.

Digging my nails into the skin of the back, it is when he pulls me away from the pain. "Elena, what's wrong?" His voice is soft and lustfull, like myself my breath and smile slightly.

"Nothing," he mutters carefully, as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Everything is ... perfect."

"You're perfect," he whispers with his lips against my ear as I melt with lust. And then I immediately cry of joy when he is pushed further and it rocks my world.

I shook the flashback of my head and deeply release a long silent sigh, as I put on a bra and play in a beautiful yellow dress. By the time I jump downstairs is when the morning smell of coffee makes its way into my nose. The hall opens to the kitchen as I look at the table and realize that my parents basically cooked a buffet! There are all kinds of food, fruit and more than you can imagine. I happily smile and am on my to the table when my brother Jeremy looks up and smiles at me, and I stop dead right where I am.

"Elena," The voice of my mother is heard behind me as I turn around to see her carrying a freshly made orange juice jug to the kitchen table, placing it next to my brother. "I'm glad you join us!"

"Of course," I smiled, looking back to Jeremy and realizing that he is not paying attention to me, because of how it is stuffying quickly your face with food. It must mean that he does not know. And I'm very grateful for that. . .but At the same time, I am concerned.

"Elena, can you please bring the newspaper to me?" My father asks, how i roll my eyes and grab it on the counter before making my way to everyone and handing it to him. "Thanks," I smiled, as I smile back and nod.

"Jeremy, get your elbows and arms off the table," my mother says in an order that he listens while still things baccon countinuously.

"My bad," he mutters with food in your mouth.

"So Jare ..." I gently released her, pouring me a glass of orange juice, keeping my eyes fixed on his, though he is looking at the dish. "When Stefan out?"

His eyes immediately connect with mine and suddenly he frowns, almost looking confused in a way I'm not sure. "How did I know he was here?" He asks, demanding.

Oh shit. "No, I just heard you coming up the stairs last night, that's all." I take a bite of toast and trying to sound as casual as I can, as he shrugs and continues to eat. Let him go.

"He left about an hour ago," he tells me I say nothing. "Why?"

I raise my eyebrows and laughed under my breath, "Just know, obviously."

"Does my daughter have the hots for Stefan Salvadore?" Our mother immediately runs out in his baby voice, as I anxiously clear my throat and my brother starts coughing into your food.

"No!" I deny immediately. "Ew, no. He's the best friend of Jeremy."

"Like this?" He asks, as I look at it in silence.

"You two talked at all?" My mother asks, grinning from ear to ear as I pick up my fork and try to smile.

I remember the groan that escaped both our mouths last night before I nod and smile at her anxiously. "No," I lie, snapping Fr.

"Yes, you have, yesterday, in the shed. He could not believe how different you look when you walked back home," says Jeremy, standing up and bringing his plate to the sink.

"I told you that?" I urge cautiously, getting butterflies.

"Yes," he shrugs, before looking back at me and crossing his arms. "He said he could not believe the older you look. And it's true. Sis, you use the look TELVE and since you left for England is as if you had five birthdays."

"She has matured," My mother says, laughing softly and smiling at me.

"She has not matured a lot," Dad loose severely obviously be upset to talk about me getting older and grow. He always called me the girl as talking like that is definitely making him feel uncomfortable.

"So Stefan like how I look?" I ask, as he slides out of my mouth and I freeze.

"Yeah, sure," he asks looking confused before shrugging and going toward the back door. "He made me not even remember that I had a sister."

"That's sweet," I whisper, biting my lip as he opens the door.

"Yes, but I fix it, you know?" Suddenly leaves his mouth as he laughed softly. "Told him to stay away from you. You're completely out of bounds. He's my best friend, though. He understood. He's a good kid, like my brother."

"This was ... Before last night?" I barely dropped.

"Yes. Yesterday afternoon," he smiles, before walking out the door and disappearing, leaving me without hope. I was just another one of Stefan's fode. I was a girl he was using for sex and I'm nothing more to it. I lost my virginity thinking that he liked me, and now I find out that he told my brother that he would not dare to come near me.

So what on earth do I do now? Forget what happened?

Vote and comment! NEXT CHAPTER is a GREAT!


	3. Chapter 3

I like the rest of my breakfast with my parents and we all started talking about everything. They lost my seventeenth birthday and since I was in another country is much harder to get gifts for where I was living, so my mother looks like it is your duty to give me a surprise today. "C'mon C'mon!" His voice echoed through the kitchen while I put my plate in the sink and I look at his father, who is silently laughing. I stick my tongue out at him and walk down the hall following her, wondering what she has in mind. "You better love it!"

"I bet I will," I say carefully, as she opens the door and stops in front of her, turning to face me.

"Now that best prove how much your father and I love you," she calmly loose as I smile.

"Mom, I know how much you love me so much."

"Okay ... I'm just making sure," she says softly, tears filling her eyes when I honestly did not expect. "You've been away for so long and I just missed you so much."

"Ah," I whisper as she cleans the corners of his eyes and walk out on the balcony, as I slowly follow behind her. She stops and keeps his eyes locked with mine and I wait patiently before getting the hint that he should be right in front of me. I look around porch and can not find anyting there until she loudly clears his throat and looks toward the front yard.

"So what do you think?" His voice is calm and excited, but I'm still clueless.

"Uh, you cut the grass?" I barely uttered obviously joking.

"Very funny," she murmurs, as she wraps her arm around my shoulder and that's when I see it. On the street, parked at the curb in front of our house, it is a yellow convertible! I would not have even imagined it would be for me, but I do because there is a pink bow on the cover!

"Shit!" I cry almost at the top of my lungs, putting my hands over my head in complete and total shock! My own car? I get my own car? My God! "Mom, this is amazing!"

"You are welcome Lena", she runs away as I dart into her and hug her tightly in a long warm embrace. "Baby Oh, you should know that there would be a surprise for you waiting for you to come home!"

"It's so beautiful," I quickly tell her, as I open my eyes and realize that my father is standing behind her in the doorway, leaning his shoulder against him and smiling broadly. "Dad!" Exclaim, running straight up to him next door and wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifts me off the ground.

"You deserve it, Elena. You got every one in his report card and are doing the best in his school, so we just had no choice but to do something big for you on your return for the summer," he deeply tells me, kissing the side of my head as I release a small laugh.

"I love it, Dad." I smile when he puts me back to my feet and then I look at my mother, who is suddenly crying, tears streaming down their faces as I sigh. "Mom, what's wrong?" I question, walking over to her as she shakes her head. "What is wrong?" I take lightly his face in his hands and wait for her to answer.

"Nothing, honey." She closes her eyes as another Leakes tear, and she quickly retreats and clears it away.

"Dad," I gently scold him, honestly do not want to. His face falls when I look at him, asking him to not be bad. "She is clearly upset about something. Be nice, please."

"What do you say we go shopping?" My mother calls instantly, as I throw you a happy and anxious look, my lips parting. "It will be another birthday present for you as well as your new car!"

"Oh my God omg! First a car now shop?!" Exclaim, jumping sometimes with complete happiness filled my body. "What is the problem?" I joke, but my father takes seriously.

"No catch," he said firmly, giving my mother an odd look as she nods carefully. "Now you girls have some fun, huh?"

I quickly walk back to him emotionally and smiling as he looks at me in silence. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me to know how much you care."

"What are you waiting for, girls?" He leaves quickly out, how I laugh and smile broadly. "Get going! It's going to have some girl time!"

"Yay!" I sigh, down the stairs with my mother before he stops me.

"Hey, Lena. You're forgetting something, is not it?"

I immediately turn around and frown, did not understand it until I spot the set of keys dangling between his fingers as he flashes. "Yes," I carefully laugh as he shoots them to me, and I squeeze them into my hand, knowing that this will be the best summer ever.

The moment that I jump in the front seat of my new car, and gently close the door, that's when I realize how much fun I'll have in my teens. I'm only seventeen years old and I have so many amazing oppertunities before me and it gives me chills to know how I am loved by my parents. I start the engine and laugh with my mother in happiness as I take it out of the park and wave to my father, as he waves back and disappears inside. I run down the road in my convertible striking yellow and feel my hair blowing in the wind, which makes me feel like a kind of Starl movie! All I can think to me is how fun this summer will be and when my mother turns on the radio and begins to blow oldies music is when I dance to the beat with her, sharing smiles and laughter, something I missed more than anything thing in the world.

My mother and I end up going downtown on the boardwalk, where they have all my favorite stores, and my cheeks are hurting from smiling so much, which makes me smile even more. It looks like I've never been so happy before. We park in the car park in front of my favorite store which is called Miracles project, and I always loved it, because everything is entirely hand made.

We make our way inside and the woman named Marsha hold me tight in a long hug saying how much she missed me come inside the store, and she let me know that I have to choose something in the store, and it will be free! I chose a beautiful necklace made by hand with a diamond cute heart shape attached to the rope tied with incredible multiple colors, which makes me feel like my birthday is today instead of a few months ago!

My mother is in a long conversation with Marsha as I slowly walk away, slipping through the clothes in the back, holding a small shirt, very beautiful rose is so soft and delicate that must have been made of a silk cloth.

"Wow, now that is georgous," A girl's voice is heard behind me as I look down shirt and smile.

"Yes it is. You can have it though," I let out well. "I think it's the latter."

"I do not know, you think it will fit me?" His tone is sarcastic as I look behind me for her just to look down on his belly and realize that she is pregnant.

"Oh ..." I barely uttered cautiously biting my lip. "Excuse me."

"For what?" She asks in a quiet laughter. "Do not get me pregnant."

"Yes," it is all I am able to say, because I do not know what else there is to say to begin with. I easily put the shirt back down ontop of others and turn to face her, suddenly feeling bad for this girl. She looks about my age, or even younger, perhaps. She has beautiful long blonde hair down to her waist that is tied in a braid, and her face is flawless full, almost perfect. "How far along are you?" I gently ask her.

"Six months" She easily answered, placing his hand on the belly and drop your eyes down to look at herself. "Although I look a lot fatter."

"Babyfat," I quietly laugh as she does too, before locking eyes with mine and suddenly look sad, what makes me sad. "You know the sex yet? Or do you have to wait longer?"

She raises her eyebrows and laughed as I press my lips. "You obviously do not know anything about babies, do you?" The girl smiled at me as I honestly shook his head. "I found out at 18 weeks. I think it's different for most people away."

"Yeah. . ." I smile.

"It's a boy," she gently loose, rubbing her belly as she widens her eyes. "Oh, shit. He's kicking like crazy now."

"Oh, are you okay?" I sigh, worried as she shakes her head.

"Yes. I want to feel it?" She asks, her voice as sweet and innocent as ever, as I bring and take a deep breath before nodding. I extend my hand as she gently takes my pulse, and easily place your palm against the side of her big belly. For a few seconds I feel nothing, until suddenly, out of nowhere, I feel your baby kick against my hand while I retreat. She looks at me worriedly Icarefully to pull my hand and I smile. "Did you feel it?"

"Yes," I tell her with a slight smile. "That's amazing. Are you excited?"

His eyes drop to his stomach before your eyes connect with mine and she shrugs carefully. "Yes," she says, but she sounds insecure. "I really have no other choice. He's my baby. He's innocent, you know? I'm the one who chose to have sex so young. I'm seventeen."

I do not mean this girl I did not know I lost my virginity last night, the same age her, but something she said suddenly makes me did and I use a condom?

"I lost all my friends ..." She barely lets out, as I feel my eyes getting watery. "But I'll be a mother. And there's nothing I'd rather do, but be here for him when he was born."

"I bet you'll be a great mother," I tell her well, as she smiles.

"You're like, the sweetest girl ever," she quietly loose. "Everyone treats me like I'm not even a person. I called me names like slut and whore ... It's hard to be friends with everyone when they are treating me like I'm some kind of monster. I'm pregnant, I do not I'm contagious. "

"You're sweet as well."

"I can give you my number? Maybe we can, I do not know ..." His voice trails off. "Just talk or perhaps leave together? I could really use a friend."

I see this beautiful girl quietly and clear your throat without words.

"It's okay. Do not worry. I'm sorry," she frowns unexpectedly.

"Do you have a pen?" I finally ask her, and I can not help but feel incredible when I see their eyes light up with what looks like amazement. She looks for a pen and a piece of paper in her purse, write down the number, and then hands me with a huge smile overtaking his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sofia's my name!"

"Nice to meet aSofia" I introduce myself quietly, holding my hand between us as she takes it carefully, and we shake. "I am Elena."

"Very nice to meet you too," she murmurs softly before placing his hand on her pregnant belly and smiling. "Thank you for not judging me, Elena. It means more than you will ever know."

"I do not judge anyone I do not know," I let go well, as she shakes her head.

"Call me," she says over her shoulder before she turns away from me, and eventually disappears through the door stores.

I turn to look back at the beautiful pink shirt after I fold the piece of paper in my bra since I do not have all the pockets in this dress, and I hold the delicate tissue in my hands, as I suddenly heard my mother making her way to me. "Who was that girl I saw you talking about?"

"Her name is Sofia" I say casually, smiling until I see her roll her eyes.

"Girls like that, you can only say that it was not raised the way a young girl should be," she rudely murmurs softly, hate filling his tone as I eagerly swallow.

"Why? She was really nice-"

"It must have been her age and she is pregnant!" She gasps, shaking his head several times while she snorts and I can not help but close my eyes.

"I mean, I doubt she tried to get beaten up on purpose," I tell her, saying it fast to try to make her change the subject, but she does not.

"Fashionable girls do not sleep around," he says firmly, looking at the door of disgust when she rolls her eyes for the third time. "I'm just proud of how responcible and respectful you are. My daughter is amazing." She smiles, but I can not bring myself to smile back.

"Her name is Sofia," I cautiously say my mother, keeping my so serious and real as possible face until she laughs softly in responce. "It's actually a really sweet girl-"

"Oh, I bet," she continues to laugh as I put the shirt down and cross my arms.

"Mom, I do not like when you act this way."

His face is full white as his eyes widened, and then she frowns. "Excuse?" She asks, trying to look innocent, but she should know how good I am for people, especiually because I use to be bullied in high school before I started at the school of Jeremy, where I was invisible.

"Never mind," I go running smoothly, looking at his shirt and shaking his head. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yes, yes! I'm so hungry I can eat a horse," she says with a smile as we link arms and we leave the store without buying a single thing.

We had lunch together and continue to walk on the boardwalk, play games every now and then, along with walk in stores. I buy a legitimate full closet all new clothes, wearing shorts to skirts, and I can not wait to use them all this summer! We went out for a few hours just walking around talking about a lot of things, and is about five hours when we get into my new car to drive back to our home.

I put on a pair of sunglasses that I just bought, as I start the engine and we pulled onto the road, and I return to my home. Home sweet home, I think to myself.

"Do you really like your car?" My mother breaks the silence as I look at her, realizing that she really does not seem as happy as she looked at the last hours.

"It is, of course," I honestly tell her.

"Shame there's really no good ways to send him to England," she murmurs gently as I nod in agreement, finally realizing what she just said.

"What?"

"You know your father and I spent much of our money on this car for you, and send it to England just would not make me feel so great about it."

I look back out of windsheild and furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Stay here, Elena," she practically begs me, take me completely by surprise.

"Mama. . ."

"You still have your room and you can go to school here," she runs away, grabbing my hand and held it tightly as I catch my breath. "Please, dear. I miss you so much. Her brother still miss you to death! And do not get me started with his father. He misses you as much as I do! I can not take not having My only daughter in my life anymore ... "

"I'm here for the summer mom-"

"I'm begging you to please just stay," she runs out of her mouth. "Or at least please justn consider it! Consider staying here after the summer ends instead of leaving your family again!"

"I do not want to live here," I tell her carefully, seeing his eyes water as I sigh. "All right. All right, I'll think about it. I'll consider it. Okay? But there is a possibility of ten percent I'll really want to stay here. And that's no offense to you. I love you all also. "

"Oh baby! Thanks so much Izzy!" She sighs, pulling me into a hug I go back to the road and silently think to myself: No way I'm staying here ...

We return to the house as I park on the sidewalk, taking the bow that is wrapped to the car as I toss it in the garage, and my mother helps me carry my shopping bags inside. She takes them to my room to help me start putting them away when I remember that I have two bags in the back seat, so I quickly make my way downstairs. I run through the open door, knocking on someone unexpectedly, my jaw drop when I realize what it is.

"Stefan," I gently dropped as his eyes widen and he stares at me.

"Sorry about that," he runs away, looking nervous.

I accidentally stutter, "Aa-about what?"

"I almost hit you in your back ..." He says he actually smiling a little to make me relax, get me to smile back at him. "

"It's okay. So, um, about last night-"

"Jeremy's house?" Suddenly, he stops me, as I close my eyes and swallow the lump that have accumulated in the back of my throat. I let him change the subject that easily?

"I think so, but I really think we should talk about what happened-"

"I do not," he says simply, as I run out of breath. "We probably should just act like it never happened, Elena. I think that would be best."

At this point I literally stop breathing and I get so dizzy, I feel like I'm going to faint. I hold the door with my hand to keep me from falling as I eagerly shook his head. "I do not think it's a great idea, actually ..."

"My best friend Jeremy", he runs so fast out of his mouth that makes my head spin like crazy. "I do not want him to find out."

"So it was a bitch?" I ask in a eyes change scowl for almost sad, until he does something that makes me want to vomit. He shrugs. "Yeah, are you serious?"

"You is not my bitch," he quickly tells me, taking a step closer. "I can not help but have feelings for you. But what I did was wrong."

"Do you have feelings for me?" I barely blurted out, trying to hide my smile, but I can not help it.

"We have to forget what happened," he simply says, almost in an order like, I suddenly get the urge to break into tears. "For the love of your brother."

"But what about me?" I demand you to answer me how it is silent and drops his gaze down at his shoes.

"I'm really sorry," is all he says, deeply, exhaling.

"What about how I feel about it? How do I feel about what happened between us last night?"

And suddenly, I feel like I'm being watched from behind. "What happened last night?" My brother speaks randomly up, as I take my eyes on her and he looks at Stefan angry.

"No, bro," Stefan tries to tell him, but he does not seem very positive.

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy loudly demand to your friend answer you. "What have you done with my baby sister? What did you do, idiot?" His voice gets louder as Srefan look at it.

"Okay-" starts to say, as I step between them.

"I was arguing with him because I wanted to spend time with you, and I could not. Because he was staying longer. So I was upset and I said some bad things I should not have said. He wants to forget it and I did not . Because I hate him, "I blurted out everything in a huge lie, looking at Stefan, who is wided eyes, staring at me almost in a state of shock.

"Tell your excuse," Jeremy grabs me as I bite my lip. "It was not your fault damned. It was mine. I did not want to cancel our plans."

"Nah, man. It does not hav-"

"I'm sorry," I quickly speak without hesitation, his face looking guilty.

He says nothing.

"I have to get my purse and I'll be down in a minute, bro," Jeremy tells him as Stefan nods and hit his fists together. My brother gives me a disappointed look before he walks past me and up the stairs, as I drop my eyes to the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Srefan demands, sounding annoyed as I look into your eyes. "You do not have to do it for me. I made a mistake, Elena. I should not have slept with you."

"So I just got my brother mad at me for saving their friendship ..." I let cautiously. "Why do you call me a mistake?" My voice squeaks in emotional pain as he qucikly nods.

"No!" He exclaims nervously, approaching and putting his hand on my cheek. "I did not mean it. You are not a mistake. You are an amazing girl and I took advantage of you. You're beautiful and I meant everything I said to you last night," Stefan says quietly to me like butterflies suddenly fill my stomach. "I am not a mistake, Elena." I release a deep breath. "Sleeping with you was."

My mouth drops as I look at him in horror, as he suddenly realizes what he said and how badly sounded leaving his mouth. "You idiot," I whisper, rage filled my body. "YOUR SUCKER!"

"All Damn I say is fucked!"

"Sucker!" I yell at him even higher.

"I'm not good emotionally when it comes to girls-"

"Yes, it is only good at screwing them than tell them to forget it," I rush out, almost pushing it aside as I run down the front steps and run to my car, I heard it does say you're sorry and saying to me to stop, but I do not. I just start my car and run down the street. . .

Without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Running down the street in the distance, with the wind blowing my hair intense in all possible directions, it is when suddenly hits me. I lost my virginity to a boy who does not care. This was supposed to be the most important part of my life, at least semi-important, and this is not how I imagined it at all. I imagined losing my virginity to a guy who loved me, and every detail ounce of my soul. But that's what's happening to me now?

I gave it to a child at the wrong time, and I do not even consider the possibility of losing it to someone who am helpless love. I'm seventeen and this is the reality of the situation. Stefan is my brothers best friend, and he never liked me before. I sincerely doubt that he is at this time, although he told me that he cares. I really can not find it in my heart to believe him.

Feeling my eyes collect more water than I would have expected, it is when I do not even bother puting my blinker right before I start the wheel to the side, causing horns to blare loud for me as they pass. I hit the breaks, haulting my car to a stop, feeling as if I'm going to vomit as I sit upright and cover my mouth tightly with your hand.

Gasping for breath is when I suddenly just give up. Tears slide down both sides of my face, as I look at my reflection in the mirror rareview, noting how utterly exhausted and torn Now I'm looking for. But with completely soaked my face, and my heart half broken, is when I finally realized that I should not be acting this forma.Não can let a boy be the cause of my soul being almost completely destroyed. I can not give a man permission to make me feel that way.

I can not help that I feel this way because in honesty, yes. I did did it for me and it's not even his fault. I told him I was not a virgin when I was. I lay on my bed with him and was so willing as him. I just wanted to have some fun and it was fun while it lasted, and everyone I know has lost her v-card, so it may be better now that I already have. I do not have a boyfriend and I did not even plan it. I just had sex. It's very simple. I had sex with Stefan and that was my choice. I like him. I do. I have feelings for this child and yet he has been the best friend of Jeremy since they were in elementary school.

Do I really want to be the cause of his long-term friendship, to be destroyed?

Cleaning the sticky wetness of my face, and finally be able to calm down and even my breath, that's when I know what I have to do. I have to be strong and I need to move desperately. Stefan does not want me and that's something I've got to live with. I start the car again, I let out a deep breath, and then I pull back onto the road. I've decided what I will do. I'm going to go home.

Three weeks go by, and I did not say a single word to Stefan. Jeremy is basically never home and all I do is go out with my mother or go for walks in my car, I love to call my best friend. Have no friend here is very difficult, espeically since it's summer, and I feel a bit lonely lately. Days passed and I do not talk as much as I use to. It's a Friday afternoon and I have just come from taking a walk around a lake about a mile away from my house, but a walk did me some good.

I gingerly make my way up the steps and I quietly opened the door. Walking slowly down the dark corridor, I try to keep me relaxed as I get into the bright kitchen and notice my mother is sitting at the kitchen table with a big stack of correspondence resting in front of her, she looks through it.

I make my way closer as she looks at me and gives me this strange look before smiling at me sarcastically.

"Well, you'll stay the whole day, or come help her mother out?" She asks, laughter filled his tone as I laughed softly to her. Even since I was a little girl I always help her while she was looking over the bills. I would either put stamps in the corner of the envelope or I would solve everything, just to give you some company. But now that I live in England with my aunt, who feels very different now.

"Yes, I really missed help you stamp envelopes and lick," I softly play while she rolls her eyes, and I sit in the chair beside her.

"That's not funny," she runs away, frowning as I widen my eyes in surprise. "I would appriciate it if you were a little nicerto me, considering you have not been home for more than half a year."

"Mom, I was just joking ..." I gently tell her how she narrows her eyes.

"You act like you do not even got lost a single bit," she takes off in a whisper, before your eyes get watery and she shakes her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I sigh, trying to understand what's going on, but I'm suddenly just do confusing. "I missed you. You are my mother. How could I not lose my mother?"

"Licking envelopes and paper printing," she rudely mutters as she looks back down on a bill and quickly shakes his head, looking at the words she's reading right now.

"I was joking," I say aloud as her eyes lock with mine again. "God, what's wrong with you? Clearly I must have done something-"

Suddenly, she sighs and closes his eyes. "My God, Elena. I'm sorry," she whispers gently, placing his hand over his forehead in a state of unexpected sadness when she was obviously full of rage a few simple seconds ago. "I just got my period, and I'm very crampy, and I guess you can say I'm the bitch mode. E-"

"What?" I interupt her, as she looks at me with curiosity and studying my face, before getting up and walking away slowly in a hurry.

She calls my name a few times behind me, but in shock, I ignore his attempts at trying to get me to turn. The door opens suddenly when I'm walking down the aisle, I think Jeremy walk inside and then Stefan walks behind him. Both look at me as I silently run past them and I dart up the stairs, quickly making my way to my room.

I eagerly rush to my closet, staring at the mirror hanging against my wall above it, and I have never been so nervous in my life. Recorded calendar side of my mirror to is what suddenly makes my heart stop beating in my chest. He must have jumped three hits, if not more than, as I get the sudden urge to vomit all that is in my stomach.

The date is the eighth today. I feel all the color drain from my face as I feel the beating of my heart pumping against my chest. This is the first time in my life that I do not pay attention to the calendar, mainly because I'm back in the US and there is a bit of a time change, and also because I honestly just did not need to worry about the date . In the summer, the day is just does not matter, because there is no school and there is nothing to do. But there's one thing I always paid attention to. One thing I've always been sure.

And that happens to be my period. I'm one of those girls who gets her period on the same exact day of each month, and has been since I was 11 years old. I got my mentral cycle very early in life and is something that my mother and my doctor always joked about. Some girls know around the days of the month, where they think they are going to get your period, but I am very much different from those girls.

I know the date, day and time before you get it.

The 3rd of each month. Today is the last day when I should get rid of it. And look at the schedule right before my eyes, that's when I finally come to realize that I'm 5 days late. This is the first time since the first day I got my period, where I have been late. This is when it finally sinks as I slowly away from the mirror and I gently sit on the end of my bed. Now there is only one thing racing through my mind.

I lost my virginity three weeks ago. I am missing my period for the first time after having sex just a huge coinsidence, or something very wrong here?

I do not know, I think to myself silently. But I have to find out. . .

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Covering my mouth open with a trembling hand, and looking at my pale reflection now in the mirror in my room, that's when I know I have to do something. This never happened before! I'm never late when it comes to getting my period! Something is terribly wrong and completely at this time, and I have to think and act as quickly as possible.

Rushing down the stairs in a hurry and shock is when I throw down the hall still my jaw dropped nearly to the ground, like my mother shoots her gaze on me once I stop dead. I press my lips tightly in an attempt to not bring it up and let it out.

"What is going on?" It requires, his hard, subtle voice as I eagerly swallow.

"Um, nothing. Nn-nothing is happening. What are you saying? How do you mean what's going on?" I rush out without thinking, before striking my forehead with his hand and sighed deeply.

"Elena, what's gotten into you!" My mother exclaimed, looking nervous as I shrug, trying to look as innocent as I can, but I doubt it's even possible.

"Nothing," I say, so too quickly to respond as instantly narrow eyes.

"Why are you lying to your mother? You can talk to me about anything, dear," very loose, like me sharply inhale and exhale the breath, two seconds later, closing his eyes.

"Lying about what?" I gently ask, as the eyebrow raises and she shrugs.

"You were just acting very strange," she barely says, looking back at the paper in front of his home in the table. "Just forget about it. Then Nevermind. Very well."

"Uh ... yes," I barely whisper, before taking a deep breath as the tailgate opens and Jeremy suddenly walks through, almost closing it behind him. When your eyes leave the ground and lock with mine is when it slows down the pace and I smiled widely. "Hey, bro!" I quickly running out, punching him in the playing arm around as he moans.

"Damn, Lena!" He grabs me, rubbing his shoulder with his hand as my mother sees more for us and I smile. "What is that for?"

"Nothing," is all I say, swallowing as he rolls his eyes.

"Do not swear in front of his mother, Jeremy. You understand me?" Our mother says he exhales deeply, frowning at her. "And what are you doing? You were just out with his friend and is now coming back? Did he hit the dirt off your shoes before you set foot inside the house I scrubbed earlier this morning?"

"Yes, I stepped off the damn ma dirt," he growls, before breathing out sharply.

"So what are you doing coming back into the house again, Jeremy? The AC is on and you're just letting all the cold air out of the house," she argues.

"I forgot my phone in my room and I'm going to go get it," he rudely she says, cursing under his breath as he quickly walks past me, knocking his shoulder against mine on the way.

"Sometimes his brother has no respect for me-"

"Stefan is here, right?" I carefully ask her, as she shakes her head and ignore me. "Outside in the yard?"

"Yes, I suppose shed. That's where they usually are," she tells me as I walk out the door in a hurry.

I dart quickly through the concrete floor we have under our chairs and table outside, as I dart forward to the grass and I go to the á shoes almost knocked to the ground as I speed up my pace nor have any idea about what to say at first. I run through the trees as I stain the shed, and I hurry as fast as I can as I finally make my way to the door. On the beat is when I remember this is my house, my property, so my shed as well.

Pulling the door open as gently as I can, that's when I step inside and see Stefan sit on the couch, with the back of his head facing me. I'm perfectly quiet.

"That was quick, man." Stefan's voice is huskey and deep as I almost melted, and I did not say a word back. I closed the door softly behind me and I walk closer. "Your sister is well?"

"I'm fine," I suddenly expires, as he quickly jumps to his feet and turns, facing me and looking into my eyes. "Why do you ask?"

It takes about ten full seconds before he answers me. "Because you looked a lot like this," Stefan tells me. "As you've seen a fucking ghost or something."

"No," is all I am able to say in a hushed whisper.

He carefully keeps his eyes locked with mine before narrowing them, crossing his arms as he tilts his head to the side. "I do not believe you," he mutters as shrug.

"I do not care what you believe," I bite him in a sudden burst of anger, as his jaw drops, almost as if he was not expecting me to say that. But what this guy expect? He slept with me and kissed me like I was his everything and then the next day he acts as if it never happened, and then he basically calls me an error on my face!

"Woah, harsh-"

"I have a question," I go running in full nervousness. He nods his head slowly.

"Ok ... I too," he tells me, his calm tone, but still anxious at the same time, which is weird for me. Before I know it, he makes his way slowly around the couch and eventually is about a foot away from me when I step back.

I try to snap back into reality. "You first."

"Ladies first," loose, separating her full lips lucious as I look at them, immeditaley realizing he is smiling. "Looking at my lips, right?" He falls silent as I shook my head and try to look seriously as he steps closer, and I step back. "I can try anything, Elena?"

"It depends on what it is," I almost choke to get my words to make sense, as he suddenly walks straight up to me and put your hands warm against my neck. My heart beats in my chest as I struggle to catch my breath before I know what I have to do. "Do not stop. . ." I whisper.

"Why?" Stefan asks, his voice calm as he presses his forehead against mine and looks deep into my eyes.

"Because," I whisper back to him, nervously swallowing. "I will not be your secret."

"I like you, Elena." It surprises me and shocks me when I realize how honest it sounds.

"You may not like me," I say hard, grabbing his wrists and pulling her hands down away from my neck as his face falls.

"Why not?"

"I will not be a secret, Stefan. I'm not doing this for myself."

He frowns slightly before briefly dropping his gaze to the floor, before locking them with my run like butterflies to my stomach. "So tell Jeremy what's going on."

I widen my eyes in shock, my jaw drop when I clear my throat. "What?"

"I think I like you," it lets out unexpectedly, coming up again and gently covering my face with his hand. "And that's strange for me because I usually do not ever get feelings for girls. That never happens to me. Hookups yes, I admit it up to you, but see ... The thing is ... I really care with you. Not only to make my best friends sister. I just want to know more ... "

"Would you say Jeremy and risk ruining your friendship?" I ask in a soft whisper. "Why would you do that? You barely even know me. You do not at all, actually. We just had sex. That's it."

"Kissing other girls is fun, do not get me wrong," he said quickly, shaking his head and dropping his gaze down to my lips. "But kiss you ... It's ... different."

"Aa-are you sure you're not just saying this to get in my pants again?" I ask you straight up how it looks in my eyes again, stunned.

"Yes, I'm sure," he almost fits, looking irritated. "Do you know how strange it is for me? Actually thinking of taking a girl out on a date or something? I never think this way. Never."

"Wait! Are you asking me on a date?" I question in sheer disbelief, as it takes a while before cautiously shrug. "Because I do not know what I would say ..."

"You can just let me try something really quick?" He speaks up, as I hold my breath and nervously nodded in reponse. "It's okay if I kiss you? Just a little kiss, to see if I still feel the same way?"

"Stefan ..." I gasp for air as he looks very sad, out of nowhere. "I do not think it's a good idea." I swallow the lump of sadness that I have in my throat. "Just being honest ..."

He steps back and quickly nods, understanding completely. "Okay, my bad. I understand. I can take a hint," he says laughing, although clearly there is no desired mood. "What you have to ask me, though?"

I separate my lips in silence, having no idea what to even say. "Um," I hardly go out, crossing his arms over his chest as I nervously biting her lip. "I forgot."

"No you did not," he tells me, narrowing his eyes almost in what appears to be frustration. And I mean, I seriously do not blame him. I came all the way here and I did not even think about what exactly I was still planning to say. How stupid of me!

"I'll see you later, maybe," I tell him softly, my voice weak. "OK?"

"Okay," he tells me easily, looking a bit defeated as he smiles and turns about to walk back to sit on the couch as I suddenly go completely out of my mind.

"Wait," I call, as he turns to me and I walk up to him and I grab his face in his hands, almost pressing my lips against his.

At first, it does absolutely nothing, probably because this was the last thing he was expecting. Until your hands rest against my lower back and I gently put her arms around his neck, as he holds my little body against his chest. Being more than a foot taller than me, I have to stand on tiptoe as he traces my lower lip with his tongue and I open my mouth to him. Our tongues massage together, as I feel my stomach vibrate, and I feel like I'm floating away, as I run my fingers through his black hair and his firm hands move to my hips, pulling my bottom half against it.

I put my hands on his chest, slowly dragging them down his body until he reached her waist, and I put my hands under his shirt against his skin. His hands gently cup my face as we both gasp for breath before pressing our lips together as soon as they part. My fingers feel his toned chest and I remember that he has abbs, as I feel like my face is flushed.

Remembering where we are, I carefully remove my hands under his shirt and Stefan walks away, breaking our kiss. I wait a few seconds before cautiously opening my eyes as I notice the shocked look overwhelmed now surpassing his handsome face.

Catching his breath, I bite my lip before moving his hands from my face back down to my neck. "Did you feel something?" I quietly whisper, as he looks at me long and hard before shaking his head slowly, which makes my heart drop. Maybe he was the one who felt as if we belonged to one I should stay in my room and never come out again.

"No," he replies, as I feel the urge to cry. But I do not.

Suddenly, the door opens behind me as I quickly turn around, still in shock and confusion, as I gently touch my lips with his fingers. "Dude. My mother fucking shit turned Sorry."

I immediately begin to walk through the door now open when something stops me.

"Elena" Stefan called out loudly behind me as I turn the neck slowly to catch the eyes as he suddenly smiled, his face now looking completely different than a few seconds ago. "I lied."

And I can not help but smile back at him like my brother looks back and for us, before easily shrug and jumping on the couch, almost landing on it and turn on the TV.

Stefan smiled at me as I feel butterflies in my stomach again, coming out of the shed with a smile surpassing my face, realizing he has feelings for me. And I feel something for him. I happily walk back to my house until I remember why I came here in the first place. Out of nowhere, I get a boost of courage as I turn and run back to the shed. Realizing Stefan is standing by leaning back against the wooden wall, about to light a cigarette, is when I finally make my way back to it and I breathe a long sigh.

"Will we use a condom?" I rush out, as his beautiful blue eyes lock with mine.

"No. We did not do," he tells me, frowning, like my whole world collapses.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking deep into her eyes, I can feel immediately all the color drain from my face. My whole body is cold as I get chills and feel sturggling to catch his breath. I feel as if the whole world is against me, as I do not belong here now. This can not be true. This can not be happening to me, especially for such an innocent girl as I am. I did not open my legs for tons of guys and not have a care in the world about the consequences. I lost my virginity and now I missed my period for the first time since I was twelve. My whole world is stopping in front of my own eyes and there is nothing I can do about it. That's what's killing me.

"Why?" Stefan suddenly speaks up, breaking my thoughts as I quietly gasp for air.

I smile slightly, trying to hide my fear when their narrow eyes. "Oh, I was just wondering ..."

"Do not you remember?" He asks, his face suddenly fall when he tries to keep myself as calm as I can.

"I do, but I was so at the time," I say quickly, before shaking his head. "I do, but I did not. I was just kind of overwhelmed and it was special to me ..."

"Overwhelmed?" He asks me how I eagerly sigh.

"Well, yes," I almost whispered, and remembering that I told him I was not a virgin when he asked me.

"It was special to you?" He asks, looking very guilty in a way.

"Sex is special for the girls," I gently tell him, shaking his head rubbing his eyes with the back of my hand. I'm so confused right now. "Clearly not so special for them both ..."

"I'm sorry," he tells me deeply. "It was special. I told you. You're different."

He takes a drag on his cigarette after lighting it as I look at your hand and realize that he has tattoos. What the hell ... It took me so long to realize it?

"You have a tattoo?"

"Yes," he smiles, holding the back of his hand to me so I can get a better look at it. I gently take your hand in mine and I trace the outline of it against his skin, biting my lip out of nervousness, because I can not believe all the time we were having sex I've never seen it, and even have sex. He definitely has my world turn to focus only on their eyes whenever I look at it, not to notice his tattoos. "I have a bunch more ..." he says, rolling up his sleeves as I see a lot of them. "I have tattoo sleeves. Do not you remember them?"

"No, I do not," I eagerly lie, knowing what he does, because now I think I can remember noticing marks and designs on your body, but I was too caught up in time to see them. I smile slightly before raising his eyes to his and dropping his hand. "Okay, maybe I forget."

Suddely then, I get a flashback of the night, and I remember that I actually did see , I'm so totally out now. I checked them out! What am I thinking?!

"Elena," he sarcastically rebukes me. "Were you drunk? Stoned? Or?"

"No way," I honestly miss out, laughing as he smiles widely and takes another drag on his cigarette while I leave a deep breath and remember why I turned. "You should know that I never drank or drugs made in my entire life."

"I did not know that. I want to know you, Lena." He carefully tells me, walking up to me and stopping when he is only inches away, staring into my eyes. "Let me meet you."

I missed my period, I think to myself silently. I think I might have no choice ...

"My brother," I cautiously let go, as we both sharply exhale. "This really sucks, Stefan. I do not want to ruin it and friendship of my brother. You are so close. You're like brothers."

"Yes," he says, his huskey and deep voice. "I know."

"You know what?" I gently ask, as he shrugs in response. "Maybe we should just spend time together without anyone knowing or discovering. To see if we end up going somewhere, you know? I do not want to spoil Jeremy telling him about us wanting to leave and then have me and you just not wanting to go further. So it would be just for nothing ... "

"So wait." He frowns and smiles at the same time, moving away a bit. "As ten minutes you do not want to be a secret, and now you're saying ... you know?"

I silently think about the question before agreeing. "Yes," I whisper. "I love you, Stefan. And I like you. I do not want to hurt him."

"Neither do I," he blurts out, as I quietly sigh and I bite my lip. "You really should stop doing it."

"Doing what?" I sigh as he chuckled softly, rolling her eyes then.

"Biting her lip," he says, smiling. "It's a huge turn, Lena."

I sigh. "Oh," I blurted, widneing my eyes and swallow. "Excuse. . ." I smile.

"So what would you say about going on a date?" He asks me, as I almost lost my breath and try to hide the fact that I'm blushing, but from the look in your eyes I can tell that it easily have realized this. "I know the perfect place to take it."

With all the strength and willpower in my body, I carefully think about exactly what I'm doing. I missed a whole period, if I end up not getting tomorrow. This can only mean one thing ... I'm too, shit. I can not even say that the more thought. I can not be pregnant. . . It's just a missed period stupid and God will never let that happen to me. Never. So I hold on to tell him about it, the only thing I came here I was going to tell him, and I slowly nod.

"Okay," I gently whisper, grinning like a fool as I feel like a girl again. "That sounds very good. Stefan is taking a girl out on a date? People Stefan?" I ask sarcastically, as he laughs and rolls her eyes at me.

"Yes," he blurts out, looking into my eyes in a way that no child ever has before. "You might just be the girl that ends up changing me."

I quietly look at him and can not respond because now I am speechless.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night," Stefan quietly tells me, looking after me, probably to make sure Jeremy is not around. "I'll call the house phone around seven. Make sure that you have and you respond, your Consdiering parentd would find it a little strange about me asking to speak with you, instead of Jeremy."

"Okay," I eagerly rush, still smiling and looking into his eyes when he smiles.

"Dude, where the hell's the remote for the TV!" Jeremy screams from inside the shed as we both broaden our eyes alert and I smile once more at him before running to my house, wondering just what the hell am I getting myself into ...


	7. He's just a liar

For the rest of the day, I see Stefan at all. Jeremy ends up outside the house of his friend for the night, I discovered that you have your own apartment just a few miles away from here. Living in your own looks really cool and is also a reason to think that maybe he is independent and takes care of his responcibilities. This is very impressive if you ask me. This morning I woke up and went to IHOP for breakfast with my mother, so we went food shopping in have not been able to help with unpacking the groceries or anything in almost half a year, then spend time with her is really very good. All the while, my mind is only focused on one thing.

I missed a whole period, and I could be pregnant.

Eventhough myself mentally, physically and emotionally kill me. It tears me realize the only time we had sex and I lost my virginity, was the night I became pregnant possible. Knocked Up sounds so horrible ... do you? Sounds like something a girl would become then screw several different faces. 'Oh, the girl became pregnant. She gets around. "Things like that.

But when it comes to me. . . do not. I did not get knocked up. Not around. I have not slept with tons of guys to hell just for fun. I had sex, innocently, for the first time in my life. And I could be pregnant. Or, I can be just scare me and that I could be missing my period was very stressed by moving all the way back here after being away for so long ... So maybe, just maybe, it is. That's why I did not get next month, I know I will.

The day goes by faster than ever and before I know it, it's 6:50! I have ten minutes before Stefan calls me! This is the first meeting I've ever been. I feel like a girl; I've never been so excited in my life! I quickly hop in the shower and let the hot water run through my body, and I close my eyes, leaving me remember the kiss we shared yesterday afternoon in the shed. Gee, I never felt something so anyone before. It was simply amazing.

Have no clue where it is leading me later tonight, I get out of the shower and decide I'm just going to use a black denim skirt with a gold belt, along with a top haulter very pink. I dry my hair and straighten it, put a little makeup, and I also put on a pair of large gold hoop earrings to match my belt. I look at the clock and realize that it's already 7:25! Wow, he has not called me yet, has he? I dart in my closet and slip into a pair of black heels of an inch, as I stare at myself in the mirror my time hanging on the wall, making sure I'm okay. And I do.

Smiling as widely as possible, I go downstairs and make my way running into the kitchen, when suddenly the phone rings. Jumping up and down in excitement is when I firmly grab it in my hand, I press talk, and I hold it gently against my ear.

"Hello," I said quietly, trying not to sound as desperate and happy as I heard a laugh.

"Hey, Elena?" Stefan's voice says the phone, as I sigh deeply.

I laugh, "Yes, I am."

"I'm glad you're the one who said," he tells me, as I rest my back against the counter and I try to balance my breath. "Explain to me your mother or especially his father would have been very difficult ..."

"Okay, tell me about it," I mutter softly.

"Well, I'm on my way now. They are all ready and shit?" He asks, his voice deep and huskey as I anxiously biting his lower lip.

"Yes, I am," I easily answer. "We're not going any place dirty or anything, right? Because I'm kind of wearing a skirt ..."

"The skirt is perfect," he says quietly through the receiver as I try to calm myself down dramatically, covering the phone's background to breathe deeply in and out. "So I'll be there in about ten minutes. Okay?"

"Yes. That sounds good," I honestly run, but not wanting to hang out quite yet. Perhaps now is the best time to tell him about my missed period ... Or maybe completely is a bad time. I decide I'll just wait until next month before scare him with the news, just incase anything wrong, and everything is normal. "So what did you do last night?"

He pauses before clearing his throat. "Oh, you know. Just chilled with his brother and walked. He played some Xbox and kicked ass in COD."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "You and your video games," I tell him sarcastically.

"Yes, it was very boring. Not a very fun night. But he does not know about us going out at night, right? Or is it not?"

"No. No one knows," I softly whisper to him.

"Okay, cool. I'm leaving now, so I'll be there in about five / ten minutes," he tells me easily, as I silently smile and feel butterflies run back to my stomach. "I'll be in the car looking for tiny black quality in front of his house. Jeremy left a few hours ago, he's at home?"

"No, he's still out," I tell him.

"Okay. Well, then ... I'll see you soon."

"Okay," I whispered softly, holding the phone harder against my ear. "Bye, Stefan."

"Bye, Lena." And he hangs up, click.

Put the phone back on the charger ontop of the counter, it is when I am finally able to catch her breath. I begin to wonder where my parents are up to find a note written on a small piece of paper that is pasted into the box.

Hi darling. You're in the shower and did not hear me beat so I am writing this note to you will not be worried. Your father and I are going on a date, and will not be home after midnight. Food is home now, thanks to you, so please let your brother know he's not starving when he ends up falling behind. I love you. -Mom

I crumble it and toss it in the trash when suddenly I heard the opening of the front door. I walk down the hall and look to turn the knob, as Jeremy walks in, closing it tightly behind him.

He looks up and eyes pick up with mine, as he smiles. "Hey, sis baby."

I smile and sigh: "Hi, Jare."

"Why are you all dressed up?" He asked unexpectedly, as I look down and realize what I'm wearing and how fancy I look. I look back in his eyes and smile.

"The girl can not dress up?" I carefully questioned, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest as he frowns, and easily shrugs. "I like to look good. Problem with that, man?"

"Nah," he snorts. "I'm going to my room. I'm crazy tired. I felt I had to go out all fucking day. I told Stefan I do not want to do anything crazy, but he's a son of a bitch wild."


End file.
